My Life Next Door
by Jakie M. V
Summary: Los Cullen son todo lo que los Swan no son. Ruidosos, numerosos, desordenados, cariñosos. Y cada día desde su balcón, la adolescente de 17 años, Isabella Swan, desea ser uno de ellos... hasta que una tarde de verano, Alec Cullen trepa por su balcón y cambia todo. ADAPTACION
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! y antes de que me maten por estar subiendo otra historia en vez de continuar las otras, es solo que no he tenido inspiración asi que no me maten.**

**Esta es una adaptacion a la historia de Huntley Fitzpatrick, hay cosas bastantes distorsionadas pero me gusta como quedan esos dos. Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Los Cullen estuvieron prohibidos desde un principio. Pero no es por eso por lo que eran importantes.

Estábamos de pie en nuestro jardín ese día hace diez años, cuando su abollado sedan se acercó a la casa de tejas de altura baja de al lado, seguido de una camioneta de mudanzas.

—Oh, no —suspiró mamá, dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados—. Esperaba que pudiéramos evitar esto.

—Esto… ¿qué? —dijo mi hermana mayor desde la calzada. Tenía ocho años y ya estaba inquieta con la tarea que mamá le había asignado para el día, plantar bulbos de junquillo en nuestro jardín delantero. Caminando rápidamente hacia la valla que dividía nuestra casa de la de al lado, se puso de puntillas para espiar a los nuevos vecinos. Yo presioné mi cara contra la brecha entre las tablas, observando sorprendida cómo dos padres y cinco niños se bajaban del sedan, como si fuera uno de esos carros de payaso del circo.

—Este tipo de cosas. —Mamá hizo un gesto hacia el carro con la pala de jardinería, torciendo su cabello castaño con la otra mano—. Hay uno en cada vecindario. La familia que jamás poda el césped. Que tiene juguetes regados por todas partes. Los que nunca plantan flores, o que lo hacen y luego las dejan morir. La familia desordenada que disminuye el valor de las propiedades inmobiliarias. Aquí están. Justo al lado. Tienes ese bulbo invertido, Isabella.

Le di la vuelta al bulbo, metiendo mis rodillas aún más en la tierra para acercarme más a la valla, mis ojos nunca abandonaron al padre que sacaba a un bebé del asiento de seguridad del auto, mientras un pequeño con cabello rizado subía en su espalda.

—Se ven amables —dije. Recuerdo que en ese momento hubo silencio y levanté la vista hacia mi madre. Sacudió su cabeza hacia mí, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

—La amabilidad no es el asunto aquí, Isabella. Tienes siete años. Necesitas entender lo que es importante. Cinco niños. Buen Dios. Igual que la familia de tu padre. Es una locura. —Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, girando sus ojos en dirección al cielo. Me acerqué a Heidi y levanté un trozo de pintura blanca de la valla con la uña. Mi hermana me miró con la misma cara de advertencia con la que me observaba cuando estaba viendo televisión y me le acercaba a hacerle una pregunta.

—Él es lindo —dijo, volviendo a ponerse en puntillas. Miré al otro lado para ver a un chico mayor salir de la parte trasera del auto, guante de béisbol en mano, giró para sacar una caja de cartón llena de elementos de deportes.

Hasta en ese entonces, a Heidi le gustaba desviarse, olvidarse de cuan duro le daba a nuestra madre el serlo. Nuestro padre nos había abandonado sin siquiera decir adiós, dejando a mamá con una niña de un año, una bebé en camino, mucha desilusión, y, por suerte, el fondo de contingencia que sus padres le habían creado.

Los años probaron que nuestros vecinos, los Cullen, eran exactamente lo que mamá había predicho. Podaban la grama esporádicamente. Sus luces de navidad se quedaban colgadas hasta la pascua. Su jardín trasero era una mescolanza de una piscina, un trampolín, unos columpios y un pasamano. Periódicamente, la Sra. Cullen hacia el intento de plantar algo de la estación, crisantemos en septiembre, no me olvides en Junio, solo para dejarlas marchitarse mientras ella atendía algo más importante, como sus cinco hijos. Se convirtieron en ocho niños con los años. Todos con aproximadamente tres años de diferencia.

—Mi zona insegura —escuché que la Sra. Cullen le explicaba a la Sra. Stanley un día en el supermercado cuando ella había comentado sobre su vientre—, son los veintidós meses. Ahí es cuando de repente ya dejan de ser bebés. Yo amo tanto a los bebés.

La Sra. Stanley había levantado las cejas y había sonreído, luego se giró con los labios apretados y una sacudida de cabeza.

Pero la Sra. Cullen pareció ignorarlo, feliz y contenta con su caótica familia. Cinco niños y 3 niñas para cuando cumplí 17 años.

Emmett, Jane, Alec, Renesmee, Edward, Demetri, Santiago y Renata.

En los diez años que pasaron desde que los Cullen se mudaron a la casa de al lado, Mamá casi nunca podía mirar por la ventana que daba hacia su casa de dar un bufido impaciente. Demasiados niños en el trampolín. Bicicletas abandonadas en la grama. Otro globo azul o rosado atado al buzón, ondeando caprichosamente con el viento. Partidos de basquetbol ruidosos. Música sonando mientras Jane y sus amigas se broncean. Los chicos mayores lavando autos y mojándose unos a otros. Si no eran esos, era la Sra. Cullen amamantando en las escaleras o sentada en las piernas del Sr. Cullen donde todo el mundo podía verla.

—Es indecente —decía mamá mirando.

—Es legal. —Heidi, futura abogada, siempre le respondía, sacudiendo su cabello platino. Ella se ponía junto a mamá, inspeccionando a los Cullen por la gran ventana lateral de la cocina—. Las cortes han legalizado totalmente el amamantar donde uno quiera. Sus propias escaleras son definitivamente justas.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando hay teteros y leche en polvo? Y si debe, ¿por qué no hacerlo adentro?

—Está vigilando a los otros niños, mamá. Es lo que se supone que tiene que hacer —algunas veces decía yo, poniéndome junto a Heidi. Mamá suspiraba, sacudía la cabeza y sacaba la aspiradora del closet como si fuera Valium. La canción de cuna de mi niñez era mi mamá usando la aspiradora, haciendo líneas beige perfectamente simétricas en nuestra alfombra de la sala. De alguna forma parecía que las líneas fueran importantes para ella, tan esenciales que prendía la maquina cuando Heidi y yo estábamos desayunando, luego lentamente nos seguía hacia la puerta cuando íbamos por nuestros abrigos y maletines. Luego retrocedía, eliminando las huellas que habíamos dejado y las de ella cuando estábamos afuera. Finalmente, apoyaba la aspiradora contra una las columnas del porche solo para volver a meterla cuando regresara del trabajo.

Fue claro desde un principio que no debíamos jugar con los Cullen. Después de llevar la obligatoria lasaña de "Bienvenidos al vecindario", mi mamá se esforzó por ser bastante antipática. Le respondía los saludos a la Sra. Cullen con sonrisas forzadas y fríos asentimientos. Rechazaba las ofertas del Sr. Cullen para cortar la grama, barrer las hojas o quitar la nieve con un tenso "tenemos unos encargados, gracias de todas formas."

Finalmente, los Cullen dejaron de intentarlo.

Aunque vivían justo al lado, y unos de sus hijos podían pasar pedaleando frente a mí mientras yo regaba las flores de mamá, era fácil no encontrarse con ellos. Sus hijos iban a las escuelas públicas locales. Heidi y yo íbamos a Hodges, la única escuela privada en nuestra pequeña ciudad de Connecticut.

Una cosa que mamá nunca supo y que desaprobaría, era que me la pasaba mirando a los Cullen. Todo el tiempo.

Afuera de la ventana de mi cuarto, hay una pequeña sección de techo con una pequeña valla alrededor. No es realmente un balcón, es algo más como una cornisa. Esta entre dos gabletes, oculta tanto del jardín delantero como del trasero, y da con la parte lateral de la casa de los Cullen. Incluso antes de que ellos vinieran, era mi lugar para sentarme y pensar. Pero después, era mi lugar para soñar.

Salía después de la hora de dormir, miraba por las ventanas iluminadas, y veía a la Sra. Cullen lavando los platos, uno de los chicos sentado en la encimera junto a ella. O al Sr. Cullen luchando en la sala con los chicos mayores. O las luces encendiéndose donde el bebé debía dormir, la figura del Sr. o la Sra. Cullen caminando de un lado a otro y sobando su pequeña espalda. Era como ver una película muda, una muy distinta a la vida que yo vivía.

A través de los años, me volví más audaz. Algunas veces los observaba en el día, después de la escuela, recostada contra el gablete, tratando de adivinar a que Cullen le correspondía cada nombre que escuchaba ser llamado por la puerta. Era engañoso porque todos ellos tenían el cabello ondulado y marrón, piel pálida y contextura robusta, como si fueran una raza aparte.

Emmett era el más fácil de identificar, el mayor y el más atlético. Su foto a menudo aparecía en los periódicos locales por varios logros deportivos… lo conocía en blanco y negro. Jane, la próxima en la línea, se pintó el cabello de colores extravagantes y usaba ropa que provocaba comentarios de la Sra. Cullen, así que a ella también la reconocía. Santiago y Renata eran los pequeños. Los tres chicos del medio, Alec, Edward y Demetri… no los conocía bien. Estaba casi segura que Alec era el mayor entre los tres. ¿Pero significaba eso que él era el más alto? Se suponía que Edward era el inteligente, compitiendo en varias competencias de ajedrez y deletreo, pero no usaba gafas ni daba ninguna otra impresión de ser inteligente. Demetri estaba constantemente en problemas: "¡Demetri! ¿Cómo pudiste?" era la frase. Y Renesmee, la chica del medio, parecía que nunca estaba, su nombre era el que más llamaban para que fuera a cenar o se subiera al auto.

— ¡Neeeeeeeeeeeesiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!

Desde mi cornisa oculta, miraba hacia el jardín, tratando de localizar a Renesmee, adivinar el último escape de Demetri, o ver el hermoso atuendo que Jane estaba usando. Los Cullen eran mi historia a la hora de dormir, mucho antes de siquiera pensar que yo haría parte de esa historia.

* * *

**Y este fue el primer capitulo :3 de la adaptacion. Digo de nuevo no me maten, pero prometo que les tendre el proximo capitulo a los que siguen "Isabella Volturi".**

**Alec: Si, pondre a trabajar a esta niña no se preocupen-le jala la oreja**

**Yo: Ouch, eso duele-se soba la oreja- bueno espero leer sus reviews para saber si les ha llamado la atencion, y si no les gusta pues simplemente la eliminare.**

**Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen ni la historia. Esta es solo una adaptación.**

**IMPORTANTE: Leer la nota final.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

En la primera noche sofocante de calor en Junio estoy sola en casa, intentando disfrutar de la calma, pero encontrándome a mí misma yendo de habitación en habitación, incapaz de estar quieta.

Heidi está fuera con Félix, otro tenista rubio en su interminable lista de novios. No puedo ubicar a mi mejor amiga, Alice, quien está totalmente distraída por su novio, Jasper, desde que la escuela terminó la semana pasada y él se graduó. No hay que quiera ver en la televisión, ningún sitio en la ciudad al que me sienta con ganas de ir. Había intentado sentarme fuera en el porche pero con la marea baja, el aire es abrumador, con un olor fangoso de la brisa del río. Así que estoy sentada en nuestro salón abovedado, crujiendo el hielo que queda en mi agua con gas, hojeando a través de la pila de revistas In Touch de Heidi. De pronto, oigo un zumbido alto y continuo. Mientras sigue, miro alrededor, alarmada, intentando identificarlo. ¿La secadora? ¿El detector de humos? Al final, me doy cuenta de que es el timbre de la puerta, zumbando y zumbando, una y otra vez. Corro a abrir la puerta, esperando a uno de los ex de Heidi, envalentonado, después de demasiados daiquiris de fresa en el club de country, viniendo a recuperarla.

En vez de eso veo a mi madre, presionada contra el timbre a la luz del día, siendo besada por algún hombre. Cuando abro del todo la puerta, ellos se tambalean, entonces él se sujeta al marco de la puerta y siguen besándose. Así que me paró ahí, sintiéndome estúpida, con los brazos cruzados, mi camisón fino desplazándose un poco por el aire espeso. Todo a mí alrededor son voces de verano. A través de la costa lejana, el rugir de las motos calle abajo, el shhhh del viento entre los árboles. Ninguno de ellos y ciertamente no mí presencia, paran a mí madre o a este tipo. Ni siquiera cuando una moto petardea cuando entra en el camino de entrada de los Cullen, lo que normalmente enloquece a mi madre.

Al final, ellos se detienen para recuperar aire y ella se gira hacia mí con una risa incomoda.

—Isabella, ¡Dios! Me has asustado. —Ella está aturdida, su voz es alta y aniñada. No la típica voz autoritaria de "así es como va a ser" que usa en casa o la de "dulce mezclada con acero" que ejecuta en el trabajo.

Hace cinco años, mi madre entró en la política. Heidi y yo no nos lo tomamos en serio al principio… apenas sabíamos que mamá votara. Pero un día, ella llegó de una manifestación cargada y decidida a ser senadora del estado. Se postuló, ganó, y nuestras vidas cambiaron completamente.

Estábamos orgullosas de ella. Por supuesto que lo estábamos. Pero en vez de hacernos los almuerzos y revisar nuestras mochilas para estar segura que de nuestras tareas estaban hechas, Mamá dejaba la casa a las cinco de la mañana y se dirigía a Hartford "antes de que el tráfico golpeara". Ella se quedaba hasta tarde por comisiones o sesiones especiales. Los fines de semana no trataban de las prácticas de gimnasia de Heidi o mis competiciones de natación. Eran para deshuesar y conseguir votos, permaneciendo en sesiones especiales o atendiendo eventos locales. Heidi sacó cada truco de adolescente malo del libro. Jugó con las drogas y la bebida, robó, se acostó con muchos chicos. Yo leí pilas de libros, grabé a los Demócratas en mi mente —mi mamá es Republicana—, y pasé más tiempo del normal mirando a los Cullen.

Así que ahora, ésta noche, estoy aquí de pie, inmovilizada por la inesperada y prolongada MPA (1), hasta que mi madre deja ir al tipo. Él se gira hacia mí y yo jadeo.

Después de que un hombre te deja, embarazada y con un bebé, tu no mantienes su foto sobre la chimenea. Sólo tenemos unas pocas fotos de nuestro padre, y todas están en la habitación de Heidi. Aun así lo reconozco: La curva de su mandíbula, los hoyuelos, el pelo castaño y los hombros anchos. Este hombre tiene todas esas cosas.

— ¿Papá?

La expresión de mamá cambia del deslumbramiento de ensueño al shock completo, como si la hubiera maldecido.

El tipo se aparta de mi mamá, extendiendo sus manos hacia mí. Cuando él se mueve dentro de la luz del salón, me doy cuenta de que él es mucho más joven de lo que sería mi padre.

—Hola, querida. Soy el nuevo, y más entusiasta, miembro de la campaña de reelección de tu madre.

¿Entusiasta? diré.

Él toma mi mano y la sacude, al parecer sin mi participación.

—Este es Phil Dwyer —dice mi madre, en un tono reverencial que bien podría utilizar para Vincent Van Gogh o Abraham Lincoln. Ella se gira y me da una mirada de desaprobación, sin duda por el comentario de "Papa", pero se recupera rápidamente—. Phil trabajó para la campaña nacional. Soy afortunada de que este a favor de ayudarme.

¿En calidad de qué? Me pregunto cuándo se atusa el pelo en un movimiento que no puede ser otra cosa que flirteo. ¿Mamá?

—Así que Phil —continúa ella—, te dije que Isabella era una chica grande.

Parpadeo. Mido casi un metro sesenta. En tacones. "Grande" es una exageración. Entonces lo entiendo. Ella se refiere a mayor. Mayor para que alguien tan joven como ella me tuviera.

—Phil estaba algo sorprendido de descubrir que tengo una adolescente. —Mi madre se aparta un mechón de su pelo recién atusado detrás de su oreja—. Él dice que parezco una.

Me pregunto si habrá mencionado a Heidi o si la mantendrá bajo la superficie durante un tiempo.

—Eres tan preciosa como tu madre —me dice él—, así que ahora lo creo. —Él tiene la clase de acento sureño que te hace pensar en galletas de mantequilla derretida y puertas oscilantes.

Phil mira alrededor del comedor.

—Que increíble habitación —dice—. Simplemente invita a un hombre a entrar después de un duro y largo día de trabajo. —Mi madre brilla. Está orgullosa de su casa, renueva las habitaciones todo el tiempo, modificando lo que ya está perfecto. Él camina alrededor suavemente, examinando las gigantescas pinturas de paisajes sobre las blancas, blancas paredes, viendo el sofá beige tan-hinchado-que-no-puedes-sentarte y los inmensos butacones, sentándose finalmente en uno frente a la chimenea. Estoy en shock. Compruebo la cara de mi madre. Sus citas siempre acaban en la puerta. De hecho, ella apenas sale.

Pero mi madre no está haciendo su cosa normal de mirar hacia su reloj y decir "Oh Dios, mira la hora" y llevarlo amablemente hacia la puerta. En vez de eso, ella da otra risa de niña, jugando con las perlas de su oreja y dice—: Haré café.

Ella se gira hacia la cocina, pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, Phil Dwyer viene hacia mí, poniendo un brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Me parece —dice—, que eres la clase de chica que puede hacer el café por sí misma y dejar que su madre se relaje.

Mi rostro arde y tomo un paso involuntario hacia atrás. El hecho es que yo normalmente hago té para mamá cuando ella llega tarde. Es un tipo de ritual. Pero nadie nunca me ha dicho que lo haga. Una parte de mí piensa que debo haber entendido mal. Conozco a este tipo como hace dos segundos. La otra parte instantáneamente se siente mortificada, de la forma que me siento cuando he olvidado hacer un problema de matemáticas con créditos extras en el colegio o en casa, cuando empujo mi ropa recién lavada en el cajón de la que no está doblada. Me paro aquí, luchando por una respuesta, y me quedo en blanco. Finalmente asiento, me giro y voy a la cocina.

Mientras estoy midiendo el café puedo oír susurros y risas bajas desde el comedor. ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Lo ha conocido Heidi? Supongo que no, si yo soy la chica grande. Y de todas formas. Heidi ha estado animando los partidos de tenis de Félix desde que se graduaron la semana pasada. El resto del tiempo, están aparcados en nuestro camino de entrada en su convertible con los asientos bajados, mientras mamá aún está en el trabajo.

— ¿Cariño, el café ya está listo? —Dice mama—. Phil aquí podría usar un reanimador. Ha estado trabajando como un perro de caza, ayudándome.

¿Un perro de caza? Sirvo el café recién hecho en las tazas, las pongo en una bandeja con la crema, el azúcar, servilletas y vuelvo de nuevo al salón.

—Está bien para mí cariño, pero Phil toma el suyo en una taza grande, ¿verdad Phil?

—Sí —dice con una gran sonrisa, sosteniendo su taza hacia mí—, la más grande que tengas, Isabella, voy con cafeína. Es una debilidad. —Se ríe.

Volviendo de la cocina por segunda vez, pongo la taza grande delante de Phil. Mi madre dice—: Vas a amar a Isabella, Phil. Es una chica tan inteligente. El año pasado, tomó todas sus clases avanzadas. A + en todas. Estuvo en el grupo del anuario, en el periódico del colegio, solía estar en el equipo de natación…. Una estrella, mi chica. —Mi madre me da su sonrisa verdadera, la que le llega a los ojos. Comienzo a sonreírle de vuelta.

—De tal madre, tal hija —dice Phil, y los ojos de mi madre se deslizan hacia su rostro y se quedan ahí, paralizados. Ellos intercambian una mirada privada y mi mamá se acerca y se posa en el reposabrazos de su silla. Por un segundo, me pregunto si aún estoy en el salón. Claramente, estoy despedida. Bien. Me salvo de la clara posibilidad de perder el control y tirarle a Phil su café aún caliente de su gran taza sobre su regazo. O tirar algo realmente frio sobre mi mamá.

Responde, responde. Ruego desde el otro extremo del teléfono. Al final hay un  
clic, pero no es Alice. Es Riley.

—Residencia Brandon —dice él—. Si eres Jasper, Alice está fuera con otro chico. Aún más idiota.

—No soy Jasper —le digo—, ¿pero es verdad? ¿La parte en la que ha salido?

—No, por supuesto que no. ¿Alice? Ella tiene suerte de tener a Jasper. Lo que es jodidamente triste.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, en alguna parte —ofrece Riley amablemente—. Estoy en mi habitación. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado para que sirva el pelo de los dedos de los pies? —suelta Riley. Lo normal. Cierro mis ojos.

— ¿Puedo hablar con ella ahora?

Riley dice que va a llamarla, pero diez minutos después, aún estoy esperando. Él probablemente incluso olvido que alguna vez respondió al teléfono.

Cuelgo y me tumbo en mi cama por un momento, mirando al ventilador del techo. Entonces abro mi ventana y me asomo.

Como es normal, la mayoría de las luces de los Cullen están encendidas. Incluyendo la del camino de entrada, donde Jane, algunos de sus mal vestidos amigos y unos cuantos de los chicos Cullen, están jugando baloncesto. Puede que haya alguno de sus novios por ahí también. Es difícil de decir, ellos están saltando demasiado ahí, música saliendo a todo volumen de los altavoces de un iPod que cuelga de los escalones de la entrada.

No soy buena en el baloncesto, pero parece divertido. Miro por la ventana del salón y veo al señor y a la señora Cullen. Ella está inclinada en el respaldo de su silla, mirando hacia abajo donde él le señala algo de una revista. La luz en su habitación, donde el bebé está durmiendo, aún está encendida, incluso si es bastante tarde. Me pregunto si Renata tiene miedo de la oscuridad.

Entonces, de repente, oigo una voz cerca de mí, justo debajo de mí.

—Hola.

Sorprendida, casi pierdo mi equilibrio, entonces siento una mano firme en mi tobillo y escucho un susurro, como si alguien, un chico, subiera por las rejillas hacia el tejado, mi lugar secreto.

—Hola —dice otra vez. Sentándose junto a mí como si me conociera bien—, ¿Necesitas que te rescaten?

* * *

(1) MPA: Muestras Públicas de Afecto

* * *

**(se esconde detrás de Alec)**

**Yo: Lamento tanto haber tardado en actualizar esta adaptación, pero he estado tan ocupada que no me da tiempo.**

**Alec: Soy testigo de la falta de imaginación de esta enana.**

**Yo: Exacto... (capta sus palabras) ¡¿A quien carajos le dices enana?! Es solo que la ternura no me deja crecer :D**

**Alec: Aceptalo jamas creceras.**

**Yo: (haciendo puchero) Como les decía, aparte de no tener imaginación, la escuela me ocupa mucho, y mas si pronto es mi graduación TTuTT**

**Alec: Para las que leen Isabella Volturi, mañana les traeremos un capitulo nuevo (suspira) para que estén al pendiente.**

**Yo: Yeeiii, bueno si les gusta esta historia dispareja pues es un revoltorio de personajes, déjennos un review :3**

**Alec: Ah como no recordamos el color de cabello de Phil lo dejamos en castaño, por si alguien recuerda.**

**Los dos: Nos leemos después :D**


End file.
